dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echostar
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 Chat The bird has left the nest. Chat asap. Chat Ready to chat if your on. DAtDA Final Chat Hey, we should chat asap. 3W Echo, George's text isn't showing up on the page, but it's there in Source. :( Alex Jiskran 12:19, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch In the game, after Gryffindor scored, you gave posession, back to them. Is this correct, or did you mean to give it to Hufflepuff? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Madame Malkin's Who's RPing the owner here, Echo? Because if no-one else wants to, I will happily. :) Alex Jiskran 13:18, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Ollivander's Wand Shop I have noticed that there are two Ollivander Pages. One for the Diagon Alley Shop and the other for Hogsmeade so I created a little disambiguation for Ollivander's found here. Hope thats alright. 14:39, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch Warning I saw you left a note on User:TemptingTemptress's page about her having to post as the Gryffindor Seeker within 24 hours but User:Lilly Lovegood(2) is the owner of the Gryffindor Seeker. --~Peislandgal (talk) 02:32, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Ollivander and Einar I want to tell you something, OOC and not on the page, Echo, and leave you to judge how much of it Ollivander would know/sense/deduce, and how he would respond. Einar's own wand is a unique Acacia/Blackthorn hybrid with a freely given Re'em horn core, and thus possessed of an extremely powerful, and "to death" loyal, female personality. Einar believes the moment may well come when, for the good of the cause, he will need to commit himself to a hopeless combat, and even sacrifice himself willingly, and he doesn't believe the wand will "allow" this, hence his desire for the Manticore, which will give him even greater raw firepower, and, he hopes, have some unexpected "X factor" in the Mahogany component. As I say, I'm very happy for you to shape Ollivander's response using, or implying, as much or as little knowledge of this as you see fit. :) Alex Jiskran 11:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Declaration of war Echo, Bond has said to me that Germany ISN'T part of the Conservation Confederacy, at least officially, and Rebekka's signature shouldn't be on there. Germany's name does not appear specifically in the body of the text, only Italy and Russia (I know, because I wrote it :) ). Alex Jiskran 21:31, September 7, 2012 (UTC) The Leaky Cauldron and Honeydukes I realised, after I missed you on Chat, Echo, that I was conducting an unauthorised intrusion into S &S "airspace" with The Leaky Cauldron, so I wanted to check it wasn't a problem. Can you check the page, and tell me if anything doesn't conform to standards, and perhaps glance at Jennifer Thompson, who I'll obviously flesh out over the next few days. Also, if you want some to RP the Honeydukes couple, I'm happy to be part of a rotating team, or even just the player. Alex Jiskran 08:21, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop Whats going to happen to the Tea Shop? Is Madam Puddifoot going to be the owner or a character of own own. I have created a little template to use in Madam Puddifoot's. 08:42, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hogsmeade outpost I've been discussing it with Kira, Echo, and I had an idea for Dervish and Banges, in Hogsmeade. What if, given its "machinery" inclinations, the shop was opened as the Ministry's spying station, to keep an eye on Hogwarts, and, especially, the various devices owned by its students? It would still service the general public, but it would have a second, covert function as well. Kira's Xylianne Molyneaux would, to my mind, make a great choice for shopkeeper. Let me know what you think, please. Alex Jiskran 10:08, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch When you get the chance, could you please update the match? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:49, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. I'm also planning on trying to get Lily and Ashley's flat set up today so we can rp there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:49, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how can I get a wand? Don't know how to use the talk bubble or RP in Ollivander's Shop. HallowGalleon40 (talk) 21:49, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Ollivander's Pierre Trudeau and Sarah Norman would both love to chat with Mr. Ollivander, Echo, whenever you get the time. :) Alex Jiskran 17:12, September 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: I think it would be good to rp with Ashley and Lily in the Headmaster's Office, and possibly at their new flat Ashley Flame/Ashley and Lily's Flat if you didn't see it. You still need to make Ashley's room. I'm posing on the meeting soon. Also, Kisk will probably be my 2nd, but I hadn't thought about it yet. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:33, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Prof. Plasmus Everything in his talk bubble, Echo, still links back to Wind. If he is going to be the DADA professor, maybe the DADA basic page mention of his name should be a link. Alex Jiskran 06:54, September 15, 2012 (UTC) PS Thanks for "talking" to Pierre. :) A B-Day Well, you could always look at the top of my userpage, but in case your too busy or lazy for that, don't worry, I can just type all this out instead. :P. It's Monday. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:16, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Peter Vadas I know you're busy, Echo, but if this guy is to be part of the Wizengamot, he needs at least a little detail on his char page. Alex Jiskran 16:57, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch I got Elizabeth to post on the match. Sorry for the delay. --~Peislandgal (talk) 14:59, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Shop's Hey Echo. I have a proposition to make. I think we should make all of the shops at Hogsmeade, and a category page for it. I think it would be useful, and help RPers to explore Harry's world to an even greater extent. I have a feeling that when you reply back you may say that we won't have enough worker's. If you need me to, I can become quite a few of those workers, and Im sure a few other users might want to help. If you could please owl me back, I would be very greatful. Thanks Colin687 00:22, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Ministry Echo, I think that the attack should happen this evening, and I had thought that right after the WHPS meeting was when they were attcking timeline-wise, so nobody could go leave, tell anyone etc, and they would just go do it. If not, that's fine, but that was my thought. I'll wait for you to post at the ministry first, but let me know and we'll get this going. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:53, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :For Lily and Ashley, they can't exactly leave or not be there...so they'll have to go through with it I think, and see if they can seperate from their groups or break off on their own if they see a chance. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:44, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :I did at the Ministry of Magic Atrium. It has begun. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:52, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Dept. of Morale and Info Echo, please tell me if you think it's too harsh, but given TT's non-communcation phase, and the fact that she's done nothing as Dept. Head, I'm looking to promote Red's Leo Agneau. If you have a better suggestion, please let me know. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 11:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Echo Hey Echo! Wanna have a German-Aimery epic duel in the Ministry? >:D Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:05, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Homework Two things, Echo, one specific, one general. The specific is - Did you know the pages for Ashley Flame's Fifth Year Homework are still floating around? They crop up in the "Orphaned Pages" list. The general is - what's the policy on plagiarism in homework from students here? I just ran across an Amortentia description several levels of language out of reach for its purported author, and it made me wonder. I assume, as long as they modify it a bit, and take out the terms they themselves don't know and understand, that it's enough. Alex Jiskran 07:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Classes Next Year For next year's classes, I assume you want to teach the younger students again in DAtDA? Aslo, I ask that this year you try to be around and update the class a little more frequently. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:27, September 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi! This is TT and sorry for not logging in to prove it but I have so much schoolwork to handle I am just too lazy to log in. Could you tell Bond that I will not be able to handle both classes and will instead hand it on to a regular user or some other user. 16:55, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Shopping issues Echo, can I create a talk bubble for the Honeydukes' owners and clear some of the RP on that page? Also, do you want me to post a few times as Olympia Bullstride, because Eeylops' has a backlog too. Alex Jiskran 15:53, September 22, 2012 (UTC)